mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Forum:Projects
Category:Stickied threads So over time aspects of the wiki get neglected and need to be cleaned up, this is to keep track of any ongoing projects and suggesting large clean ups that need to be preformed and discussion of them. The Light6 03:31, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Current projects *'Improve coverage of ''Jailbreak and Bard Quest. They're short, so our coverage has no excuse for lack of detail. *'''General cleanup – The piecemeal updating of MSPA leads to piecemeal content addition to the wiki. And while a lot of stuff is integrated into articles well, there are still patches where information is somewhat fragmented. Especially on character pages. **Relating to this: apply the manual of style. Two of the most common things that need fixing are formatting adventure titles in italics, and wikilinking only the first occurrence of a word/phrase on any one page. **Also, we need more MSPA linking. There are vast tracts of pages without a single MSPA page link on them. We don't need one per sentence or anything stupid like that, but we definitely could do with a few more being added where pertinent. *'Redlink cleanup' – For various reasons red-links are present, the links should either: Be removed, be corrected, or be created. They can be found here: . As of 07:52, March 21, 2013 (UTC) there are 65 pages listed on the Wanted pages. **Note that links to page in the Help namespace should NOT be removed; while they have blue-links, they are listed because they do not exist on our wiki are instead called from the Help Wiki. *'Image cleanup' – Many unneeded images have been uploaded or were needed at a time but they have since stopped being used. ** – Unused files should be used or deleted. As of 07:52, March 21, 2013 (UTC) there are 50 unused files. ** – Uncategorised files should be categorised in the appropriate sub-category of Category:Images, some images may require the creation of new categories (Note: Marking a file for deletion categorises it). As of 09:57, March 20, 2013 (UTC) there are 0 uncategorized files. ***Ensure all new images are categorised soon after being uploaded. **Forum:Files in need of renaming – Add entries to this list for files with insufficiently descriptive filenames. Expect a lot of numerical ones. Also add any user image whose filename doesn't make it clear it's a user image. *'Complete the Manual of Style' *'Category renaming' – Numerous categories were given clunky names and need to be improved. Creating a new category name is easy. To recategorise all the pages from the old category name to the new one, either use, or contact someone who can use Caligorg. *'Merging stubs' – We have a lot of tiny articles, especially for things in Problem Sleuth. A lot could probably stand to be merged, or in some cases be deleted. *'Cut down trivia sections' – Because [[Calliope#Trivia|holy shit]] do we have some stupidly huge ones. This should be done by merging as much information as possible from trivia sections into relevant sections of the article's main text, or possibly even creating new sections if there's a notable thematic point that can be made out of multiple trivia items (looking at you, cherubs' yin-yang theme). Discussion So we really need more direction with all the clean up and other things we do so here is some attempt to give it that direction. The Light6 03:31, June 21, 2012 (UTC) I think this page needs to become a kind of official mspa wiki page and be more accessible/visible. Maybe a link on the community portal or something? People need to know of these projects so they can partake in them. Also added a suggested project - 22:46, January 9, 2013 (UTC) You're right. I would say put it down at the bottom of the homeboy page somewhere, I.e. "Looking to help? Here's somebody ideas." User:Pipefan413| ]] Adding the merging stubs suggestion to current projects, I mean just the other day I merged alcohol and hangover. And even found an article about mouths which is really scrapping the bottom of the barrel in terms of articles. - The Light6 (talk) 13:33, January 13, 2013 (UTC) I've put all the suggested projects in the main list, and reformatted everything slightly. Also added the new file renaming project. As to moving this page, I would concur. Forum:Projects would be hilariously redundant, but it's fine, since "Project" is usually replaced by "MS Paint Adventures Wiki:" when the thing gets displayed :P We could also just call it something else; FFWiki calls it the "To-do list", though I'm sure we can come up with something less dorky-sounding I think that the Troll terminology page should have a page link to the first instance of each word or phrase. Project worthy? 03:11, January 27, 2013 (UTC) :I presume you mean the first HS page? Hm, not really worth calling a project in itself... it's not strictly covered by "applying the MoS", but "applying the MoS" and "more MSPA links" sort of cover it between them As part of the image rename clean up I recommended that file extensions be standardised to lowercase because 1) Less confusion and 2) It just looks better. SN supported this. Hence why I have been going through changing all those file names. Anyhow I just went through the file list and did a quick count out of the .png files there are over 90 still in uppercase, eight .jpg files still in uppercase... Yeah... I'll probably do all of those tomorrow, and out of the .gif files... Only a single file? OK yeah I'm just gonna do that now. Zero, zero uppercase .gif files. - The Light6 (talk) 16:52, January 27, 2013 (UTC) So I just categorised the last image in the cache. That means that part of the project is basically done. However, some pictures may not be in the perfect place because there was no better place. Also some pictures might miss some category tags they should have because those categories were created after those images were already tagged. - 09:43, March 20, 2013 (UTC) :While having all images categorised correctly would be desirable from a maintenance standpoint, it isn't anything we should break our backs over. This is good enough. Now all we have to do is ensure it is maintained. - The Light6 (talk) 09:57, March 20, 2013 (UTC)